


Beyond This Illusion

by AngelNovak



Series: Don't You Cry No More [5]
Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Angels, Bunker, Demons, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, I need you, Love, M/M, Mark of Cain, castiel is a beast, dean is a little bit of a sap, you were worth saving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelNovak/pseuds/AngelNovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has to remind Dean that he doesn't regret getting him out of hell and that he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond This Illusion

We stare at each other, not moving, not saying anything. Just staring.

 

It doesn't surprise me that he hates me now. Not knowing what to do with me he probably wishes he never pulled me out of hell. In an instant I was against the wall with a very pissed angel glaring at me. I know this is the end, the time for Cas to finally end everything. I open my eyes when he doesn't do anything and is just staring at me. 

 

"I will never regret saving you."

 

I open my black eyes to see his glowing baby blue eyes. He is good, he is holy. I am tainted and damned. "I'm poison Cas, you should've left me there." He narrows his eyes and throws me across the room before pinning me to the wall. He looked at me with frustration and pain in his eyes. "I would always choose you, in this life and the next. You are beautiful Dean Winchester. Never think otherwise or think I think any differently." 

 

I made a noise that sounds like a whine, but he doesn't need to know that. "If I had to go back to then, to do it again. I would do it all over again. All of it! Your not broken or poison. I need you Dean, don't you get that? I  _need_ you." I freeze at his words, like being slapped in the face with a ton of bricks. He  _knows_ what those words mean, why would he say them to me? 

 

"Don't say things you don't mean Cas." 

 

His eyes narrow and before I know it he is kissing me. Rough uncoordinated but kissing none the less. I didn't know I had reacted till my eyes closed, hands gripping his hips and pulling him closer as I lick inside his mouth. I hear a low groan and realize it's Cas making that noise, making the hottest noise I have ever heard. I lean down and pick him up by his thighs, wrapping his legs tight around my waist as I lay him down on the bed. 

 

I feel a hand swipe across my face it causes me to realize I was crying. I don't deserve this.

 

I don't deserve him.

 

We kiss for what feels like hours, which was probably only minutes, and when we finally break away it isn't for air. It's to just look at each other. I end up laying in his arms, legs entangled as he runs a hand through my hair. I can't remember the last time I let somebody just hold me, and it wasn't after sex. He is just holding me and raking his nails across my skull. If I were a cat I would be purring right now. 

 

"Get some sleep Dean, I'll keep the nightmares away." I smile and lean up to kiss him one last time. 

 

"Promise?" "I promise Dean. Now sleep." I nod and bury my head into his neck as I drift off to a good dream. I dream of Sam and Jess together, seeing their wedding, their kids. I see me and Cas growing old together. But not really. We just kinda live forever together. Happily. With 2 beautiful children and still loving each other.

 

Forever loving each other.


End file.
